


In Sweet Shadow

by RottenMint



Series: Sex Pistols Summer Collection [3]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of past kidnapping, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Seth is a good husband he is trying I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenMint/pseuds/RottenMint
Summary: This room is the origin of the worst day of Wakaba's life.





	In Sweet Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> You want to tell me there were no issues when Wakaba went back to live with Seth? 
> 
> There were. There definitely were. 
> 
> As always, please enjoy, and any constructive criticism is appreciated.

Despite the short amount of time Wakaba spent in Seth’s house, it still feels more like home than his apartment ever did. A sense of belonging and happiness fills him now that he’s here and their small family is complete.

These feelings aren’t enough to make all things good, however.

Wakaba paces his room, restless feet carrying him from one side of the bed to the other. His eyes flick from the window to the door to Suzume’s crib, and back again. The last time he was in this room, he got kidnapped. He nearly died. _Suzume_ nearly died, before he even got a chance to live. Moonlight casts shadows along the walls, causing fear and vulnerability to shiver up Wakaba’s spine. He noticed the intruders too late last time, and that was in the middle of the day. Now, in the night, everything is a threat. 

He goes to Suzume’s crib, hands curling around the bars. Suzume slumbers on, tiny chest rising and falling with each breath. He’s more vulnerable than Wakaba. More fragile. _I won’t let anyone hurt you_. 

Footsteps echo in the hallway. Wakaba whips around, placing himself between the crib and the door. His breathing comes in a frantic rush as he stares at the doorway of his room, waiting.

No one comes inside, but in a sliver of light Wakaba can make out Seth’s face. Wakaba’s cheeks burn as his husband stares at him with tired eyes. Seth doesn’t move. After a tense moment, Wakaba waves at him.

“You can come in.” Wakaba says, voice coming out louder than he intended. He winces. Seth takes a slow step into the room. His gaze flicks briefly to Suzume, and when he finds the baby still asleep, his focus drifts back to Wakaba.

“Why are you awake?” Seth rumbles, coming to a stop at Wakaba’s side. One of his arms loops around Wakaba’s waist, and the other hand rests next to Wakaba’s on the crib.

“I could ask you the same.” He counters.

Seth chuckles, low and breathy. “The sound of my wife pacing like a caged tiger is keeping me up.” Wakaba shifts from foot to foot. Discomfort and embarrassment tighten around his chest like a vice.

“It’s fine. It’s nothing.”

“Your feelings are no burden to me,” Seth says easily, “especially when I left you and my child alone for two years. What’s wrong?” There’s a plea hiding in the edge of Seth’s words, and that’s what breaks Wakaba’s resolve.

“The last time I was in this room…” Wakaba begins. Stops. Fidgets. “The last time I was in this room, strangers kidnapped me and left me to die in the desert. You almost didn’t make it in time to save me. To save us.” He reaches down, running his fingertips along Suzume’s chubby cheek.

“I didn’t know if you arrived in time to save him. I thought I might lose him, and you. And now, to be back in this room-” he chokes. The last thing Wakaba wants is to cry in front of Seth again. After their reunion, they’d spent several teary days wrapped up in Wakaba’s apartment. Seth suggested they stay in his hotel room, but Wakaba refused- wanting his son’s last days in Japan to be spent in the comfort of his own home. Wakaba thought he’d be out of tears by now.

“Ah,” Seth’s gaze turns apologetic, and he takes one of Wakaba’s hands in his. “I didn’t think- forgive me. We can move you into my room.”

“Your room? What about Salam?”

“He chose to stay in his own room tonight. Besides, if both my wives desire to share my bed, I can just get a bigger one.” Wakaba swats at him, frowning. Seth’s smile is simple and pleased when he pulls Wakaba in for a kiss.

They melt into each other’s embrace. The kiss is chaste and unhurried, unlike any they’ve shared before. Wakaba wonders how much Seth, too, has longed for this.

When they part, Seth plants a single kiss on his forehead. “Bring Suzume.”

The second Wakaba lifts Suzume into his arms, the toddler begins to fuss. Wakaba hushes him, cradling the back of his head as Seth sweeps them towards the door. Darkness envelops the hall, swallowing all of the light and any sign of rooms ahead. Nervously, Wakaba swallows. The comforting press of Seth’s hand at the small of his back settles his frazzled nerves.

“I made the mistake of allowing you to be hurt once,” Seth murmurs, “it won’t happen again. You and Suzume will remain safe under my wings.”

In the shade of Seth’s wings, Wakaba finds peace.

**Author's Note:**

> They're husbands and they're gonna help each other out! 
> 
> I find Sex Pistols so interesting but I wish it didn't have the yaoi stereotypes in it. With this series I'm really hoping to make the partners seem more equal and portray better relationships, so if you have any comments on how I'm doing/how I can continue to improve, please tell me.


End file.
